Tiara
by pansexualwaffle
Summary: TYL. Bel kidnaps Chrome to play princess.


AN: They're not in the Varia headquarters, they're supposed to be in Bel's old home- thus the vanity and women's clothing. This is so badly formatted, I apologize for anyone who finds it hard to read. D:  
>At first, writing this, I felt that Bel was really OOC. Then I realised that Bel is a mercinary- it would make sense for him to pretend to be someone else to get to his kill. So...he's really just acting. :3<p>

* * *

><p>Belphegor stood in the doorway to the room where his little captive sat, staring blankly into the mirror in front of her. Her purple eye caught sight of him, turning her head slightly in the mirror to look at his expression. That cheshire grin held on his face as he slowly walked- no, danced towards her. Chrome's heart caught in her throat and she stared down at the vanities table.<br>"Wh-why..." Her voice was faint, frightened, "...are you doing this...?"  
>Bel felt his smile widen. She was scared/ of him. "Doing what, princess...?"  
>Her gaze didn't leave the surface, looking at the brushes, make up and jewelery all thrown around casually. "This...! Taking me here and..." She stopped, placing both her hands in her lap calmly to hide the shaking, "B-Belphegor, please..."<br>He had to conceal a shiver, hearing her soft voice like that. Whispering. By the end of the night, he promised himself, she would be begging. Screaming.  
>He knealed down, staring at her through the reflection, watching as her eye widened when he whispered against her porcelain skin, "...please what...?" He felt her pulse speed up under his surprisingly gentle touch.<br>"Please let me go..." He brushed the long purple hair away from her neck as she spoke, watching the rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed deeply, clearly panicked. "Let me leave."

There was a long pause of silence, before Bel stood fully again, placing his cold hands on top of her shoulders. "Why do you dress so plainly, my Princess?"  
>She turned her head to look at him, finally meeting his eyes. It was true, she was plain. She was wearing her little white sundress with a pair of old sandals and the hospital eye patch was only half visible through her long bangs. So plain, but that was just how she saw herself. When she didn't respond, Belphegor reached down and took her hand from her lap, "A princess should dress like the royalty she is, shouldn't she...?" That eerie laugh escaped his lips as he pulled her away from the vanity and towards a large dresser.<p>

"Stand here." He demanded in a light voice, stopping her in front of the full length mirror. She nodded quickly, staring at her plain reflection. Belphegor opened the dresser doors and pushed through the dozens of dresses. He pulled a silken dress and stepped back, putting it in front of her to show her through the mirror, leaning his head gently against hers. "...mm, no, this is not the one..." He pulled back, simply tossing the dress off to the side. Chrome was surprised, watching him now.  
>He was digging through- now he knew which one would work. He had seen it years ago, once when playing with his brother. It was red, silken and fitting. His mother never wore it, it had been too small. Sizing Chrome up one more time, he was positive. That was the dress.<br>And there it was, still in it's box in the very back. He gingerly pulled it out and handed the box over. "This one."  
>Chrome looked down in surprise at the box, looking back up at the Prince with a confused look, mentally asking, 'What do I do with this?'/  
>As if he could read her mind, he spoke out, "Get out of that silly thing and put that on." Her whole face turned red and she began to stutter out an objection. However, she quickly closed her lips.<br>"T-turn around, don't watch..."  
>Bel laughed and turned, choosing to sit at the vanity. Content, Chrome turned and pulled her sandals off, slipping out of her dress. From the mirror, Bel watched unnoticed. He made a note of every soft curve as she slipped off the sundress. Her skin was pale all around- like virgin snow. He bit back the urge to waltz over, to bite that soft, pale skin. But not yet.<br>Not until the perfect second.

He watched her gently pull the silk on, reaching back for the zipper. She jumped as he was there, almost instantly- she wondered if he hadn't been actually just standing there the whole time- taking the zipper and pulling it up slowly, pressed to her back. He leaned over her shoulder, looking at the reflection in the long mirror. She looked amazed, small hands slowly running across the silken fabric, as though she wouldn't believe it was her.  
>"Princess..." He ran his hand gingerly through her hair, bringing it to him and inhaling her scent. Bel pulled her hair away from her shoulders, leading her back to the vanity. In a trance-like state now, Chrome sat down and allowed Belphegor to run his fingers through her hair. He pulled a jeweled barrett out from the jewelery box on the table and slipped it into the purple locks. Gently, he kissed the jewel and pulled back, browsing through the other jewelery playfully. She was watching him now, a smile playing on her lips. He pulled a black velvet choker around her throat, followed by a chain that ended above her clevage, a black stone that had a line of red down the center. She fingered the chain daintly, slender fingers stroking over the stone. She looked so...fragile.<p>

She looked just like royalty in the prince's mind. Just like his mother had, just like his brother had. Another shiver crawled across his skin as Belphegor remembered hearing Rasiel's screams...that red was the red of royalty. He couldn't help but wonder if his princess was as beautiful on the inside.  
>'Not yet,'/ He lectured in his head, /'She needs to trust...'/ Once again, Bel took her hand, gently this time, and brought her to her feet. He brought her close to his chest, dancing to the music in his head. He watched as the little girl was pulled from her world and into his fantasy. /'Hm.'/ He laughed to himself, /'Isn't she the illusionist?'/ He spun her gently, watching her uncovered eye close softly and a smile appear on her lips.  
>He knew he had won.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I was going to continue this, but it never happened...maybe if anyone is interested~<p> 


End file.
